


Cloudy Skies

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: "We told the boss it was a bad idea."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello I have returned... again

The door to the office swung open, revealing a man no one had seen before. Or at least George hadn't, as he was the only one who noticed him.  
The stranger picked up on this, and strode over to him with a purpose.

"Hi-"

"Tell me about Phil Lester's mate." He interrupted demandingly.

George looked enraged for a second. "That's his own personal-"

Once again, the stranger cut him off, this time by shoving a 100 dollar bill in front of his face.  
He took it.

"We told the boss it was a bad idea." George whispered to the stranger hesitantly.

"What was?" They inquired. Everything about this man was forceful.

"Mating. Too much to pay attention to. His business, then his mate; it was too much pressure."

The stranger snuck a glance up at the high window overlooking the cubicles. The man was slumped over his desk, shaking; probably crying.   
"What happened?"

"Let me tell you."

~

The boss met his mate, Dan, at a party. Y'Know, one of those business parties?  
They hit it off immediately, talking about music and whatnot, and it wasn't long before he took the little omega out on a date. It was strange; none of us had seen him so happy since, well... Ever. He was in love since the beginning, and Dan was too. It was unbelievable. The whole department bet that they were going to get married within the first two months, and we were right.  
The boss took off for a week; getting married on Monday, mating on Tuesday.  
He smiled so much when he came back, we thought his face might fall off!

~

"So they were happy?" The strange man asked, looking confused. "If they were happy, why is he crying in there?"

George glanced solemnly at the boss's office. "Not all good things can last forever."

~

It was their ten-month anniversary when Dan got sick. It was real unexpected. The boss didn't give us much details, but , from what we can figure, he just suddenly collapsed one day.  
He took him to the hospital , and received news that would otherwise be happy. His mate was pregnant, but it was killing him.  
If the didn't kill the baby, the baby would kill him.  
Dan refused while boss begged him to do it, which was a HUGE cold spot in their relationship... The ONLY one, actually.  
He was hospitalized for a while, but was released when they thought he was better. He came to visit a couple times; nice guy.  
Anyway, he was visiting when it got even worse. Dan was walking up the stairs to boss's office when he suddenly grabbed the railing and gripped it like his life depended on it. He was swaying like the wind.  
Everyone rushed over, trying to catch him, but we were too slow. He fell and slammed his head on the railing.  
Boss rushed out of his office and saw him all collapsed on the ground and lost it.  
He cried for someone to call an ambulance, and does to his side. Held him like his life depended on it, which it probably did. Once the ambulance arrived, he rode in with him and sat in the hospital for 5 days while Dan came in and out of consciousness.

~

"Where is he now?" The man demanded.  
George looked up from his work, tears in his eyes. "He died. The baby too."

The strange man looked surprised. He obviously hadn't been expecting this answer. "I'm going to see your boss."

The worker nodded, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall and returned to his work.  
The stranger left him and trekked to the stairs leading to Phil's office.

~  
The door shut behind the stranger with a soft click. Phil's crying barely wavered.  
The click of a gun loading resonated through the room as the man held it to Phil's head.   
"Lester."  
The alpha sniffled. "Skies."

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you here and now, Lester. After what you did..." he clicked his tongue. "I was going to take your new mate hostage, but it seems you killed him before I got to you. Tragic."

Phil said nothing for a moment. "I have no excuse for what I did. Go ahead, kill me." He finally lifted his head, turning to look down the barrel of the gun. "It'd be a blessing."

"You... LEFT ME THERE! AT THE ALTAR, LIKE THE DAMN ASSHOLE YOU ARE! WHY SHOULDN'T I PULL THE TRIGGER?"

"DO IT!" He yelled, eyes blazing with emotion.

A gunshot fired. A body fell to the ground. All was silent.


End file.
